1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power-saving device, and more particularly to a single-phase electronic power-saving device, and a three-phase electronic power-saving device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Shortages of power sources, including electrical power, are always a problem. It is a trend to utilize scientific technology to save energy, prevent waste, and protect electric devices, in order to achieve environmental protection. In China, a large amount of devices are consuming much more electrical power comparing to the similar devices used in developed countries. The electrical power consuming in residential and commercial fields are also extremely demanding. Unfortunately, most of electrical systems have no power-saving processes, and cause a lot power waste. As a result, the consequent pollution is also increasing. At present, 70% of electrical power used in China is produced by burning coal. To produce every 1 kWh of electric energy, it will emit 1100 g of CO2, about 9 g of SO2, and about 4.4 g of nitrogen oxides into the air.
There are some power-saving devices in the market. For example, single function power-saving devices such can be used for air conditioners and refrigerators, or energy saving bulbs. But these devices, no matter is single-phase or three-phase, are all share the problems such as complex, expensive, limited application, and are hard to promote.